


Losing Bets (But Winning Anyways)

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto loses a bet to Noctis, and while it could've been bad, it was so much better than he ever imagined





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

Prompto smooths down the skirt of his dress, then turns and poses a few times to see how comfortable he is in the costume. He'd lost a bet to Noctis, and had to wear whatever Noctis asked him to. He leans forward, closer to the mirror, and slowly applies the black lipstick he found in the package as well. He can't say he's nervous, it's not the first time he wore a costume like this, but Noctis seemed more excited than he thought he would about it. 

 

Prompto's hand shakes a little bit as he does his eyeliner, but a quick breath softens it. The only thing he doesn't like is the underwear Noctis picked. They're a bit itchy, but he just tries to ignore it. He reaches down to pull his socks back up his thighs, then goes to look at himself in the mirror. Prompto twirls on the balls of his feet, smiling happily at how the outfit looks. It fits his thin frame perfectly, he decides, and he's so glad this is what Noctis wanted to see him in. 

The door opens behind him, and he turns to look at his boyfriend. “Like what you see?” he asks, walking up to Noctis. He puts a hand on the back of his head and pulls him close, leaning in for a kiss, but stops when Noctis tells him to. He leans into the soft touch on his cheek, kissing the pad of Noctis' thumb when it's pressed on his lips. The lipstick is smeared across his cheek in seconds, and he lets out a soft gasp at the feeling. Noctis backs him up until he falls back on the bed, looking up at him with surprised eyes. 

“That's gonna stain my skin,” he whines before putting his arms around Noctis' neck, then pulls him down into a sloppy kiss. He makes sure to get the lipstick all over Noctis' face in revenge for the smearing. When Noctis pulls away, he smirks at the way that Noctis looks. His lips are stained black, but is the area around his lips and even on his chin a little bit. “Looking good there, Noct. What exactly do you want to do with me? Most guys don't pin their boyfriends to the bed after putting them in sexy little costumes just to kiss them.” One of his legs comes up to wrap around Noctis' waist, only for it to fall away when he gets up. 

“You're right. I want to fuck you long and hard, but I have something very specific I want from you. You look so hot, Prom, I want to leave you a little cum dumpster.” He goes into their closet and pulls out the ropes and blindfold and gag that they've used a few times. “I bet you'd love being fucked until you can't handle it any more, wouldn't you? I bet you'd even love being used by several guys at once.” Noctis gently flips Prompto onto his stomach, then crawls on top of him, grinding against his ass through the skirt. 

Prompto groans softly, moving to his elbows. He looks back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, then grinds back. “Gods, yes, I want to be fucked and used, Noct. You know exactly what I like,” he responds, spreading his legs a little. One of his shoes bumps against Noctis in the process. Noctis finally leans back again at that, then grabs Prompto's wrists and pulls them behind his back. He snaps the padded cuffs into place, gently reminding Prompto of the non-verbal safe word and the mechanism for him to release himself if necessary. 

He then slides the gag between Prompto's stained lips, stopping him from speaking. He shifts underneath Noctis' weight, blushing darkly at the feeling. It's been a long time since Noctis has taken this stuff out, or said such filthy things to him, and it's more of a turn on than he thought it would be. Prompto arches his back a bit, then presses back on Noctis' crotch. He revels in the soft sound he draws from Noctis' lips, then groans loudly into the gag as he's spanked in retaliation. 

Prompto bites down on the rubber ball, huffing out a breath through his nose. The blindfold is slid over his face moments later, then a hand comes up between his legs to rub his hardened cock, drawing another muffled sound from his lips. The lace of the underwear rubs uncomfortably, but he can't bring himself to care enough. Suddenly, all contact ceases, drawing an annoyed whine from him. His legs are tugged apart roughly, and the rope goes tight around his ankles as they're secured to the legs of the bed. 

Noctis runs his fingers slowly down Prompto's spine, watching the way he squirms under his fingertips. He lifts the skirt up over Prompto's hips, pushing the crinoline that tries to fall back over his ass. “Gods, I'd love to watch your ass get abused by other men. What do you think, Prom? I could shove a vibe in you, leave you there while we wait for the other men to get here and use you as their bitch. Or I could fuck you over and over, then plug you up so when they pull it out you start to ooze. Wouldn't that just be pretty. I bet that Gladio would love to shove his fist up your ass. What do you think?” He smirks at the way Prompto's body goes tense beneath him. 

Noctis pops the gag off. “What do you want, baby. Does any of that sound good to you?” His lips are pressed to Prompto's ear as he talks, and feels him tremble beneath him. Prompto's breathing is becoming more ragged. “Come on, talk to me. Tell me what you want. I could watch any of that happen and get off faster than you'd ever imagine,” he purrs. 

Prompto grinds up against him, groaning softly. “I'm so fucking hard, Noct. I want it all, so much. Fuck. I love the idea of the plug so much. I want you in me right now, please,” he whispers, breathing harder now that Noctis whispered such filthy fantasies in his ear. “I want Gladio's fist inside me, I want to be a cum dumpster, please. I want you to wreck me, I want them to wreck me. Let anyone you want fuck me, until I'm leaking and a mess. Please, Noct, Gods I want it so bad.” 

Noctis puts the gag back, since he has Prompto's consent. “What a good boy. When the other's get here, I'll take the gag off of you, because it'll be safer that way. Easier for you to safe word if you need,” he whispers, stroking his hair softly. “But for now, it's so much prettier when you drool all over the place.” He pulls out his phone, then leans back and takes a picture of the lacy underwear stretched over Prompto's pale ass, then sends it to Gladio and Ignis, inviting them over. 

“I think we'll start with just Gladio and Ignis,” he says, snapping his underwear against his ass, causing him to jump a little, and groan. Noctis moves his underwear to the side and smirks a little, then pulls the lube from where he has it in his pocket. He pops it open and dumps it over Prompto's hole, smirking softly. “And if you want, we can always invite more people. Make you a proper cum dump.” He slides one finger in, then a second moments later. 

Prompto digs his fingers into his palms, pushing back on Noctis' fingers. When a third then fourth finger join the first two, he lets out a moan at the feeling. The slight sting of pain feels just as good as the pleasure when Noctis presses down on his prostate. Noctis slides his hand out, then gets up and goes off to grab one of their plugs. When he returns, he gently places a hand on Prompto's hip. “Ready?” he whispers, then lubes himself up and slowly presses in when Prompto nods. 

Noctis grabs onto his hair to use as a handle, then pulls out and thrusts back in, relishing the beautiful moans his boyfriend makes at the feeling. He tugs Prompto's head back and starts a rough pace into him the moment he's sure he can handle it. Noctis loves the feeling of Prompto squeezing around him with each tug on his hair and hard thrust into his body, but not as much as he loves the muffled scream as he comes. Noctis lets go of his hair, then grabs his skirt, bunching it up in his fists to use as a handle instead. 

Noctis grunts, then slams his hips in and spills into his boyfriend. He slowly pulls out, watching his cum start to drip from Prompto's stretched hole. He picks up the plug and dumps lube on it. “Kay, baby, I'm going to put one of the bigger ones in you. Relax.” He rubs soft circles into Prompto's hip then slowly pushes the plug in. He smiles as he easily accepts it into his body, then flicks the end once it's inside. “Perfect Prompto, all plugged up and ready to get fucked. I could hire some people to fuck you right, fuck you over and over and come in you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He pulls the skirt back down over his ass then spanks him hard. Prompto jolts and whines loudly. 

Noctis leaves the room, and Prompto stays like that, tied up and hard. He isn't sure how long he's like that, but he's starting to get stiff by the time voices join Noctis'. He is grateful when the gag is pulled from his mouth. His lips had started to grow sore from being separated for so long. He pants a little, wiggling his ass as the skirt is lifted. “Come on, Noct, you promised,” he whimpers. A hand slides down his partially bared ass, then comes back to slap it. He gasps loudly at the feeling. 

The spanks repeat over and over, drawing a moan from his lips, until he suddenly screams, ass painful and sore, but still feeling so good. Each spank had gone straight to his cock, making him painfully hard once more. A softer hand soothes over the red marks, letting him know that Noctis is still there, watching the other two. He parts his lips when fingers brush them, almost choking when they're shoved in his mouth. He'd recognize the taste anywhere. Ebony. This is Ignis' gloved hand. He moans at the thought, squeezing his eyes shut as another spank finally sends the tears cascading down his cheeks. 

When the fingers retract from his mouth, he takes a few gasping breaths once more. “Please, just fuck me. I want to be full, I want to be filled with your cum, please,” he whimpers, tears pouring off his face and soaking the blindfold. He hears Gladio chuckle darkly, then feels a hand on the base of his plug. It gets tugged out harshly, ripping a breathless moan from his throat. “Fuck...”

The bed dips between his legs, and Prompto takes in a breath as he waits for it. Fingers trace the edge of his hole before plunging in, then are removed once more. “Please,” he whimpers, the word falling from his lips before he can stop it. Gladio's cock is pressed to his entrance seconds later, and then thrust in. 

He lets out a loud cry at the feeling, tightening around him. Gladio's bigger than Noctis, and fills him up almost entirely. The ropes around Prompto's legs fall slack, and he's pulled back against Gladio's chest. He feels a touch on his clad chest, then the skirt is lifted over someone's head. His dick is completely ignored, as the hands slide past to his hole. It's an odd feeling, he finds, when leather clad fingertips brush against his stretched ass. 

That's when Gladio starts to thrust into him, tearing a moan from him once more. His head drops back on Gladio's shoulder, and he just lets his body gets used for the larger man's pleasure. Another set of hands slides over his stomach then presses down just as Gladio thrusts in, making him cry out once more. 

“Gods, gods, please! Take off the blindfold, Noct! I want to see Gladio's cock pushing against my stomach, please,” he begs, momentarily blinded when it's torn from his face seconds later. He looks down, but the way his skirt is tented doesn't allow him to see anything, but from the way Noctis' hand moves over his stomach, he's sure that it would be bulging. “Fuck...” he moans, head falling back on Gladio's shoulder. 

Prompto's mind goes blank when a slick but rough finger slides in beside Gladio, and he comes instantly. He clamps down on both, back arching as a cry rips from his throat. Gladio grunts in his ear, squeezing his thigh tightly as his hips stutter to a stop. His breathing goes heavy, before his thrusts start up again, harder and rougher than before. It draws little cries from Prompto until he finally comes as well. He waits for Ignis to move, then lays Prompto back on his chest before pulling out. The plug is shoved back into him once more. 

Prompto's breathing is hard as he lays on his bed, ass in the air. Ignis moves behind him, flipping the skirt up onto his hips again. He moans loudly as the plug is fondled. “It seems our dear Prompto still hasn't had enough,” he purrs, leaning down to kiss his lower back. He slides a slick finger into Prompto's ass gently, leaving the plug in for the time. “So used and abuse. I love how beautiful you look when you get tied up.” 

Ignis pulls the plug out, leaning over him as he thrusts in. He reaches around Prompto and slides three fingers into his stretched hole. “I love using you when the other two have already had their fun. You're so loose and sloppy, such an easy fuck. Most of the time I have to put something else inside you just to use you,” he growls, slamming hard into him to punctuate his words. 

Prompto cries out his name, eyes squeezed shut. “Gods, yes, Igs! I love it so much!” He squeezes on Ignis, trying to give him something more to use for friction. “Please, I love it so much.” He squeezes his hand into a fist, making his nails cut into his palms. Ignis' hips are quick, and push him to a third orgasm faster than he's ever had before. He whines, tears filling his eyes with the oversensitivity, before falling down his cheeks to the bed below. A gentle hand cups his chin, and he's pulled into a soft kiss with Noctis. 

It barely stays chaste, as his lips fall open with a particularly hard thrust. Noctis' tongue tastes wonderful, Prompto realizes. He focuses on that, until Ignis spills inside of him and slides out. The plug slides in shortly after, and Prompto breaks the kiss, staring at Noctis. He opens the cuffs, letting his arms fall to the side. Noctis gently rubs his shoulders, then pulls him up. 

“I think that taking Gladio's fist can wait, babe, you look exhausted. Do you want to leave the plug in?” he asks, carefully pulling Prompto's clothes off. Prompto nods a little, burying his face in the side of Noctis' neck once the dress is off, letting the other two peel his socks and shoes off. “Words, baby. You know that, use your words.” 

Prompto whines softly, then opens his eyes. “Yes, I want to keep the plug in. I want to have your cum in me longer, and maybe I can get the fisting tomorrow?” he asks, nuzzling against him. Noctis chuckles at him, then nods, rubbing his hips slowly, then moves up to his shoulders. 

“Yeah, if you let me take care of you now, I'll see if Gladio will fist you tomorrow,” Noctis responds, then gently picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. Noctis doesn't bathe him, but he makes sure to wipe him down gently with a warm wash cloth while Ignis changes the sheets on the bed and Gladio gets water. Prompto is asleep before he even gets back to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no beta, still dying like men lmao

Prompto is more than thrilled when Noctis remembers his promise the next day. He watches with barely concealed excitement when Gladio slides a glove onto his hand, then sits up on the bed, gasping a little as the plug shifts in his sore hole. “Do you want me to dress up again? You guys seemed to love pretending I'm a little whore yesterday,” he says, grinning a little when Noctis blushes at the thought. “Maybe I am a little whore, I love dressing up and getting fucked until I'm sore.” 

He lets his grin fall into a smirk when the other two blush darkly as well at the thought, but stays where he's positioned on the bed. Noctis repositions him onto his hands and knees, then runs a hand through Prompto's hair. “It's okay, baby. Not right now. Maybe when I take you out to get railed by all those other guys, we'll dress you up all pretty.” He strokes Prompto's hair away from his face, grinning when he sees how excited Prompto is. His eyes are shining. 

Behind him, Prompto hears the popping of a cap of lube, and he gets a little tense with excitement. The plug is carefully pulled out of him, and he cries out a little at the feeling. “Fuck, that feels weird,” he mumbles, leaning his head forward against Noctis' thigh. He kisses the pale skin softly, then smiles up at him. He turns his head to look back over his shoulder, watching as Gladio slips two fingers into him with ease. The latex feels weird, but he doesn't complain. 

A third, then fourth finger slide into him moments later, drawing a choked sound from Prompto's lips. He spreads his legs apart more, then nuzzles against Noctis' again, closing his eyes tightly. He listens to the gentle encouragements that Noctis is whispering to him, groaning a little when he feels Gladio's thumb pressing in next. He feels everything stop moments later, and the thumb slides back out. 

“I'm okay, don't worry. If I couldn't handle it, I would use my safe word, promise,” Prompto assures, looking over his shoulder. Gladio nods, rubbing gentle circles into his hip as he eases his thumb back inside. 

“Fuck, Prompto, you have a really slutty ass, you know that? It's practically sucking my hand in,” Gladio purrs, slowly pressing until the widest part of his hand enters Prompto. The man below him goes tense at the feeling, and lets out a quiet cry. Gladio rubs his hip and back gently with his free hand, cooing at him like Noctis is, telling him how good he did, how good he's doing. He watches Ignis reach below Prompto and start stroking his cock, hoping to help him calm down faster. 

Prompto clenches down on Gladio's hand, groaning loudly at the feeling of being so full. He whimpers softly when Gladio adjusts his body and it tugs slightly on the fist inside him. “Gods, your hand is so big, Gladio, fuck it feels so good,” he whispers, moaning softly at the fingers on his cock. Ignis' fingertips are soft, and it takes all of Prompto's self control not to thrust down into his touches. He's trembling now, overwhelmed with feelings. 

“Please, fuck. I'm ready, I'm ready, move your fist, baby,” he says, eyes closing. He relaxes when Noctis starts pressing soft kisses to his back and head. He presses soft kisses to Noctis' thigh, then moves his head to mouth at his cock, looking up at him with big eyes. Prompto moans loudly when Gladio's fist is pressed further into him, then pulls back. He spreads his legs wider, reaching back to hold himself open with one hand. 

Ignis' hand leaves his dick, drawing a whine from his lips, but he isn't disappointed for long. Fingers edge at his already stretched hole, slick with lube. He pulls away from Noctis, telling Ignis that he wants it, then slides his mouth back down around Noctis' dick. His voice is muffled by Noctis' flesh when Ignis slowly presses a finger into him. Ignis pulls Prompto's legs wider, then slowly presses in another one. 

“Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this, Prompto?” Ignis asks, waiting for Prompto's consent to press a third finger in. Prompto carefully pulls away from Noctis again, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, Igs, I'm great. Thank you,” he whispers, giving him a reassuring smile. Right now, his ass aches and is so full, but he loves the feeling. It's almost overwhelming when Ignis presses a third finger into him. He clenches down hard, coming on the bed with a long, drawn out whine of pleasure. 

Gladio slowly pulls his hand out, tugging on Prompto's rim. “Wow, you look so good with a stretched out asshole like that. I can't wait to see what you look like after several men get to use you. You'll be so stretched and gorgeous. You'll finally look like the slut you really are,” he purrs, spanking him hard. Prompto groans loudly at the words, slowly turning over until he's laying on his back and gazing up at Gladio. 

“Really, baby, you want me to fucked silly? What, you'd get off on that? Or do you just want to fuck me while I'm slick?” He props one of his legs around Gladio's waist and pulls him close, smirking up at him. “Go ahead, fuck me while I'm open from your fist. I'm so loose right now, I bet I'd have to take two of you for you to even get off on it. Is that slutty enough for you?” he asks with a teasing smile. 

From the look on Gladio's face, he's sure that he's right. Gladio grabs his hips and lifts them up, thrusting into him. He revels in the gasp Prompto lets out, as if he is surprised at the feeling of Gladio's cock not stretching him. He's pulled up to Gladio's chest moments later, and Ignis takes his place behind him. He presses little kisses to Prompto's back as he pours lubricant on his cock and slowly pushes it in beside Gladio's. Prompto groans loudly, gripping Gladio's shoulders hard, nails digging into his flesh. 

Gladio's hands are tight on Prompto's hips, but the blond doesn't seem to care. In fact, it seems that he's enjoying himself quite a bit. “It feels so good,” he moans, burying his face against Gladio's neck. He looks over at the hand on his cheek, then seals his lips against Noctis'. The kiss is short and sloppy, broken by Noctis as he puts a hand on Prompto's throat and pushes him back. 

“Baby, I saw something in some porn I thought we'd try sometime. Maybe now, since you're already stretched out?” Noctis smirks a little when Prompto looks at him curiously. “Triple penetration. It looks really fun, and you are such a slutty little size queen.” He rubs his hands up and down Prompto's thigh, waiting for his answer. When Prompto verbally agrees, Noctis smirks widely. 

Ignis pulls out, and everyone is rearranged to make it easier. Prompto is positioned on his stomach against Gladio's chest, then Gladio's cock is pressed into him once more. Noctis climbs on top of him and presses in beside him. Prompto groans a little, drooling slightly on Gladio's chest. A third cock presses between the first two, stretching him wider than he ever has been before, even more so than Gladio's fist. Prompto grips Gladio's shoulders tightly, letting out whines and moans of pleasure as they start to thrust, looking for a pattern. 

Prompto screams in pleasure as he comes shortly after, digging his fingers into Gladio's shoulders. He lets out a louder scream as Gladio thrusts hard and hits his prostate, then comes inside him. Gladio stays inside him as the other two thrust in and come shortly after. Prompto feels empty as they slowly pull out of him, leaving his ass empty. 

Gladio gently pulls Prompto off of his cock and lays him back, spreading his legs wide. “Do you want the plug back in you, baby?” he asks, leaving kisses on Prompto's inner thighs. Prompto nods, looking up at him.

“Please, please, don't let the cum out. Gods, you're all so amazing, I feel so spoiled,” he babbles. When the plug is pressed into him, it draws a loud gasp from his lips. “Astrals, I'm so fucking stretched.”

Prompto is exhausted at this point, and gets hushed gently by Ignis as he continues to try to babble. Ignis carefully cleans Prompto up, then takes him to the guest room, where he lays beside Prompto and wraps him in a blanket. Prompto falls to sleep fairly quickly, not even awake long enough for the other two to join them.


End file.
